The small boy with the big mask
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Lenny hides everything that means something to him..a boy of deep emotional scarring.. small series 25 spoilers   lots of Yuki too!  3 Read and review everyone!
1. Yukster, its a new day

**Been inspired by previous episodes to do a fiction on the lovely Lenny! Probably will include the lovely relationship between Lenny and Yuki :) Not the most interesting opener I agree, but I needed to start it off with a little introduction**

_Series 25 spoilers_

"Today, is a new start Yuki my man" Lenny said confidently, strolling into the E.D with Yuki by his side, his wingman, the only person he trusted...the guy who was like a brother to him

"How so?" Yuki asked, confused..it was a normal day..just him and Lenny going into the E.D

"No JAFA, just work" Lenny said, with a grin playing across his face

"And that makes a difference?" Yuki asked, and Lenny sighed

"Of course it does, no more competitive energy!" Lenny growled, and Yuki looked confused

"I do not recall trying to beat you" Yuki said, with a pleasant but somewhat confused air

"Look Yuki, the bottom line is, its you and me, new start, no more JAFA, just us, doctors" Lenny said, and Yuki decided although he still did not understand Lennys point, that he should probably agree with it for his own sake, and to stop Lennys incessant nattering

"Brilliant" Yuki said, shaking slightly off balance as he saw Kirsty, who he nursed a soft spot for

"Ive got ya pal" Lenny said, steering him towards the staff room to get changed

"Just ask her out" Lenny said excitedly, once they were safely concealed in the staff room

"Ask who out?" asked Jay, with a devilishly cheeky grin, which dropped as soon Ruth gave him a swift smack on the arm and said "nosey" Jay sighed and went to follow Ruth out of the room, Lenny made a whipping noise, while Jay rolled his eyes in a "i'll get you back" manner.

"Lenny-Lenny she has a husband" Yuki said, laughing at the ridiculous idea

"That means nothing these days" laughed Lenny, rubbing his hands together

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked

"Divorce is like the new wedding in this century, nobody can trust their other halfs long enough" Lenny said, in his"im right dont argue" tone, and Yuki smiled at him softly

"Not every relationship ends" Yuki said, with a romantic air

"But most do" Lenny said deciversly, and opened his locker with force. He was thinking about Becky again, the girlfriend he had lost. It was not surprising, due to the fact he had scorched half of her face, but he had never meant to. He was trying to help. His trust in himself was built up by the guys and girls around him trusting him implicitly...his crazy methods were something off legend. A particularly far fetched one would of got a mean high five off of one of his old friends.

Becky changed him..after everything screwed up with her, Lenny decided he wanted to make things of himself. He wanted to know what he was doing, even if it meant operating on fake dummies and pretending the lecturers were more important then anything in the world..he wanted to learn medicine inside and out, and he had. Here he was, a F2, a doctor.

A reasonably happy doctor, although emotionally scarred with more walls around him then even the likes of Ruth..but everything was set to change


	2. Message for Lenny Hospice?

**Thanks for the reviews guys, yup I love Lenny, alot! 3**

It was a new day, they were now proper doctors, but this did not change attitudes

"Noel! Why didnt this come straight to me?" Lenny sighed, looking at the note for him...it was a call for him..a missed call..and Noel had just left it sitting there

"Sorry mate I was-" Noel started

"Don't tell me, playing with your little men" Lenny said, he rolled his eyes then took the note, not wanting to make it look like it was hugely important. It was from Laura Lyons..his mother. His mother who called him 3 weeks ago, and he only got the note today.

But he did not care. His mother, was a junkie. He could say this as matter of factly as saying Yuki wears glasses. His mother wasn't even present in his life. As he had said before, He would not be able to pick her out of a line up, and it did not bother him!

She had probably just got wind of the fact he was actually doing well for himself, so she wanted drug money to fund her dirty little habit. Well no..she can jog on! Thought Lenny.

He sat stirring a cup of coffee thoughtfully, spinning the spoon around the cup..it was so soothing, yet he didn't quite know what it was doing for the actual drink..then a sudden tap on the shoulder made him jump out of his skin, and a good quarter of the coffee, was now scorching his hand

"OW Yuki man! Don't creep up like that!" Lenny exclaimed, and then he tried to calm down, knowing that whatever reason Yuki had for creeping up on him, it was perfectly good natured..and he didn't want to get stressed at Yuki, seeing as he was the one who was in the wrong on their last argument, and he was the one who deserved being punched in the face..he didn't want to put his friendship with Yuki anywhere near the edge.

"Sorry" Yuki said, stepping back, and then Lenny stepped back, scrunching up the note he had been analysing so vividly and putting it in the bin, with a "whoop" at the fact he had thrown it into the bin, with success.

Lennys new pager went off, and Lenny ran off with a swift "Catch ya later mate" at Yuki, as he patted his back.

Yuki fought with his inner demons. Did he need to see the letter that was perched so temptingly on the bin...it was not right to read another persons mail..but if it was out of concern it wouldn't be too bad. And its not like he would keep it, just take a look and..put it back...depends what it was.

Lenny was going to be caught in resus for at least the next half hour..

Yuki quickly scrambled to the bin and to the table like he was running a marathon, either that or he was being a super-spy...

He quickly unfolded the note and checked the name...why was Lenny being so strange about a missed call..

Then a lightbulb moment took place in Yukis brain..Lyons..Laura Lyons..must have some relation to Lenny.

Lenny had no relatives, so that immediatly ruled out a sister...it was a message from his long-term absent mother!

* * *

Lenny came charging into the staffroom, looking slightly defeated..this had been the new persona that he would take on when he lost a patient..the more he grew to care for them, the more detached he looked as he lost them...

"People don't see whats in front of them" muttered Lenny darkly,looking into the bin and swearing loudly

"Looking for this" Yuki asked feebly, waving the note towards Lenny

"Man how did you?" Lenny started, but Yuki had walked out of the room with a gentle smile towards his friend

Lenny breathed in and looked around the staffroom...Jay and Mac were playing a card game, watched by a very bored-looking Ruth, and Zoe, who had a tea in one hand and her phone in the other..Kirsty had just walked in..he was starting to wonder why Yuki left with all this racket going on.

He walked bravely outside, and dialled the number that looked so worn now on his phone

"Hello, Mulberry Hospice how can I help you?" said a kind receptionist

"H-h-hospice right..erm, can I check you have a certain patient there?" Lenny stammered, cursing himself for sounding so damn stupid

"Depends on your relation to him" the receptionist replied

"Im her son" Lenny said, calmly

"Whats the patients name?" the receptionist asked, sounding rather cold now

"Laura Lyons" Lenny replied, slowly

"Sir, im sorry to tell you this but Laura Lyons passed away 2 weeks ago..." the receptionist said...this was all Lenny had to hear..he slammed the phone down and fought back any emotion, he wiped any stray tears, swung his leather jacket off, and strided back into resus..like nothing had happened.

* * *

He came out of the ED at long last, it had been a long day, his mother was now not just a junkie, but a dead junkie, and he did not know what to do

"You look like you could use a drink as much as I do" said a beautiful brunette girl, looking into his eyes, his eyes meeting her friendly brown ones

"Come with me and you'll forget this whole meeting" Lenny said, with a wink, misery loved company...and if the company was a beauty, it was a bonus!

Crissie the journalist smiled..he had snared one of the most prominent members of "HELLBY" who she could get drunk, and get a interview out of...and boy was she planning one big front page spread!


	3. Crissie Lucy Simons?

3 weeks later, and Lenny was on cloud nine..a girl..a actual girl was interested in him!  
Crissie was pretty, lovely, she even managed to visit him at work despite the evil glares she recieved from mr Jordan as he swept through.

* * *

But today seemed to be a bit of a strange day..Lenny kept thinking he would be seeing things, but not..

Then he saw a elderly lady being wheeled into the hospital..she looked like

"Mum, mum?" Lenny asked, shouting...she wasn't responding..she didn't want him..she never did..

* * *

Lenny woke up, breathing heavily, he was on the sofa of his and Yuki's apartment, with Yuki peering at him like a part of a experiment..he had a glass of water in his hands

"I thought you would need this" Yuki said, calmly

"Sorry about that man was I tossing and turning alot?" Lenny asked

"Yup, and calling out Mum quite a bit too" Yuki said, quickly

"Ah" Lenny said, and decided to call it a night, get into his bed, try and get that dream out of his mind, as soon as possible.

* * *

The next day, Lenny seemed fine, he had his cornflakes, and was on the phone to Crissie..again.

"Tonight, absolutely fine babes, we'll go wherever you want, your choice!" Lenny said, smiling down the phone..before he managed to swear, grab his bag, his ipod and his keys at a very impressive speed and rush for the bus, all while telling Crissie he had to go

"Late again Dr Lyons?" Jordan asked, as Lenny sped into the ED

"Bus was late" Lenny rambled

"The very bus that Dr Reid travelled on? My office, now" Jordan said, with a click of his fingers.

Lenny walked behind Jordan, feeling like a naughty schoolboy, being walked to the headmasters office

"Sit" Jordan said, with something that could of passed as a smile..or maybe a grimace..or maybe even a discovery of a bad smell

"Dr Lyons..I have put my neck on the line to give you this oppurtunity..you can be a great doctor..but there seems to be something..or someone shall I say, distracting you.." Nick said..Lenny sighed..the start of this little speech seemed quite promising, now Nick was going to bring Crissie into it

"Im sorry" Lenny said, deciding the best path with Jordan, was to apoligize

"I dont want your snivelling apologies Doctor Lyons, I want you to get out and prove to me that you are worthy of being in my ED, understand?" Nick said, standing up again

"Yes boss" Lenny said, turning around and excusing himself..he hated being lectured by Jordan, it made him feel about 100 times smaller then he did when he started off the day..

"Rough day in Jordans office was it?" Jay asked, bounding up to Lenny

"Its always a rough day in Jordans office" Lenny said bitterly

"True..last time I had a heart to heart with Jordan he told me I had a 50% chance of living..actually he didn't even let me get inside before he let down that bombshell..hmmm" Jay started

"He was just annoyed because ive been late a couple of times this week" Lenny said, simply

"A couple..Tess said your on a par with Kirsty, mate thats impressive" Jay said, slapping Lenny on the back

"Very funny" Lenny said, slowly, just wanting to get rid of the friendly nurse talking his ear off now

"Maybe its that hot girl who hangs out in reception everyday for you; tiring is she?" Jay asked, and Lenny had to laugh

"Aren't you still going out with Dr Frost..oh sorry I meant Winters" Lenny retorted

"Oh, ouch, and it is Winters thank you very much" Jay laughed

"Still havent facebooked it though have you.."In a relationship" doesnt speak the volumes that it does when its named and shamed" Lenny winked

"Lenny, does Ruth look like the type of girl who would have a facebook profile to you?" Jay asked Lenny, sarcastically

"I see your point..she would be mortified at friend requests!" Lenny said, and Jay smacked his arm

"Enough bashing of my lady you, get to work" Jay said, seriously, then added a cheeky grin at the end of it

"SEE YA" Jay said, bounding away.

"Why is he so happy?" Lenny thought to himself..walking away.

* * *

two hours later and Jordan was storming around the ED again

"whos weed in his cornflakes?" Lenny asked, leaning on the reception desk

"It seems we have had even more bad publicity for this place" Noel said shrugging

"I even heard Jordan say it must be one of us leaking info..I mean really" Mac said, chewing on a doughnut thoughtfully

"Lets see this piece of horrific writing" Lenny said, with a small laugh

Noel handed it over in a serious manner, and Lennys mouth opened as he read...it sounded like a conversation he had had...there was no way he could be leaking?

He shrugged it off, who had he met in the last couple of weeks that would get that much information out of him...then suddenly it was like a flashback

_" Lenny I think your drunk" _

_"Crissie I think your a geunis"_

_"Your the geunis, DOCTOR, so tell me whats Holby like?"  
_

_"Oh we lost a patient today, we can't even keep hold of the ones that arent gun wielding looneys"  
_

_"what kind of patient" _

_"elderly lady, why you so interested anyway Crissie?" Lenny asked, drunkenly_

_"I just want to know about your job"  
_

_"well I can talk you through my whole day if it interests you"_

_"oh it does Lenny" Crissie responded, before making a excuse to go powder her nose before coming back_

He looked at the name under the article..."Lucy Simons" ..why did he recognise that name?

_"I am so sorry for that" Lenny had said..Crissie had bought a Picnic, and some idiot in the ED had knocked that over, aswell as her bag_

_"What else do I expect in Hellby- Lenny its fine" Crissie said, smiling_

_"Its not as bad as you think" Lenny smiled, putting things back into her bag..he saw a ID card..saying Lucy Simons on it..she must be returning it to someone..he smiled at the familar scent of her perfume, which he had just picked up the bottle of. _

Crissie was Lucy Simons..and Lucy Simons had exploited him for a front page


	4. What love feels like

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry for being horrendously slow!  
**

Lenny walked into Nicks office, knowing what was next was not going to be good

"Dr Lyons" Nick said, swiftly

"Mr Jordan" Lenny replied

"What brings you here again?" he asked, looking at his papers

"I know whos bringing all the negative press" Lenny said, very quickly

"What..who?" Nick asked, leaning forward

"My-my girlfriend Mr Jordan" Lenny said, grimacing, knowing whatever response was going to take place it was not going to be good

"What? Why" he snapped

"She has a special journalist name...so ive been telling Crissie things, but shes actually Lucy Simmons..the journalist" sighed Lenny, and Nick looked at him

"You know how serious this is for the hospital?" Nick asked, and Lenny nodded

"Just get rid of her and we'll hope she does nothing else ok?" Nick demanded, and Lenny nodded again and quick stepped out the room

* * *

"L-Lenny" Yuki stuttered, running towards him..it appeared he had been waiting..Lenny stopped

"Whats up Yukster?" Lenny asked, looking at the nervous expression on Yukis face

"What was that about with Nick, I mean Mr Jordan?" he asked, and Lenny frowned

"The leak was Crissie..she was actually Lucy Simons..every bit of bad information is from me" Lenny admitted, and tried to fight back any emotion working its way into his expression

"Thats awful" Yuki said, comparing this to the time where May just used him to get ahead in her career..Lenny had been used

"Yeah man..but youve gotta move on right?" he asked, and Yuki nodded softly..he always wondered when Lenny was ever going to let his guard down..he was always so strong and silent, so jokey..but Yuki knew there was another side to him..that one time when he was admitted and distraught, he had never seen Lenny so compassionate, so kind, so sensitive..he really did care..why did he hide it?

Lenny started walking off again

"Where you going?" Yuki questioned him

"To say good riddance to bad rubbish" Lenny replied, and walked off with his phone

* * *

"Hi babe" Crissie said into the phone

"Hey..babe" Lenny said, sarcastically

"Whats up?" she asked him

"Whats up is that you used me for your paper..Lucy" Lenny said, and she could practically feel his anger

"Im sorry" she started

"Save it for someone who cares, just do me a favour and never speak to me again..bye" Lenny said, hanging up...

"That sounded a bit grim mate" came the voice of Jay, and Lenny laughed

"All the negative press came from that little cow, she deserves what she gets" Lenny said, and Jay gasped slightly, taken aback

"Are you ok mate?" he asked, putting on his caring nurse voice, the one he always had with Ruth, the sensitive Jay

"Im on top of the world mate, but im gonna need a pint tonight, you in?" Lenny said

"Im always in"

"Not gotta check with the snowman?" Lenny grinned

"One more dig about Ruth..." Jay said,

"Relax man im kidding..im happy for you" Lenny said, and Jay smiled

"Im happy for me too"

"Such a girl" Lenny sighed, and laughed as he saw Jay bound into a closing lift just because Ruth was there too..thats what love should be like..why could he never find it

* * *

The next chapter will be more exciting!

And I will start focusing on the relationship/friendship Lenny is starting to develop with Mads, because I really love that dynamic..I have a feeling if it turns into anything it will come second to Ruth/Jay and that is big! Keep the reviews coming!

XXX


End file.
